


for having loved a little

by Marenke



Series: whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, implied sibling incest bc this is asoiaf and life is a nightmare, pre-asoiaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The eyes of the court look at her, waiting for a reaction.
Relationships: Aemon "The Dragonknight" Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen
Series: whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931353
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	for having loved a little

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 18, prompt: panic attack.  
> god this title fucking sucks

When her father announces her wedding to Aegon, Naerys’ first instinct is to laugh hysterically. She doesn’t, though, because that wouldn’t be proper.

The eyes of the court look at her, waiting for a reaction. She scrunches her face into something that resembles gratitude, dips low into a curtsy and thanks her father, before scurrying back to her rooms, her ladies-in-waiting forgotten.

Panic courses through her body, a prayer in her lips to the Seven, even though Naerys knows they won’t answer to her.

She had prayed, before, that they’d allow her a marriage to Aemon, and here’s how they answer: Aegon, terrible Aegon. There’s nausea at her stomach, revolting itself against her insides.

When Naerys looks behind, she sees Aemon, and he looks away. Tears sting her eyes, choking her, and Naerys does nothing but keep running. She’ll be the family shame in the privacy of her quarters, letting tremors overtake her body as she hyperventilates, hoping that Aemon will come to comfort her - but she knows he won't.


End file.
